


Líneas tranversales

by TORRESROMERO



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F, La Muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORRESROMERO/pseuds/TORRESROMERO
Summary: "-Siempre he tenido esa teoría rondando en mi cabeza: en este mundo todos somos líneas paraleles que son entrelazadas con líneas transversales que a la vez nosotros somos líneas transversales que entrelazan a otras, ¿tiene sentido?""-Creo que si-me dice con una sonrisa pequeña-, entonces tu y yo somos líneas paralelas que se entrelazan con una transversal-yo niego.""-Tu eres transversal yo soy la línea recta que atraviesas- le intentó explicar."Bajo una serie catastróficas  desgracias y acontecimientos amargos Juliana termina emergida en medio de un extraño juego de la muerte, donde un montón de líneas se cruzan con otras. Las almas se entrelazan e inundada hasta el cuello de un montón de tormentos, pero termina conociendo a Valentina.A.U. Juliana escapa con el Chino en vez de irse con Lupe.NOTA DE TORRES ROMERO: Soy mala con los resúmenes.Contiene Luceva.





	1. I

"Corré".

Eso está en mi mente, arrancando en medio de aquel terreno desértico. Mi cuerpo no tiene consciencia, anda solo. Solo pienso en: correr. No puedo parar, no puede detenerme a descansar, a pesar de que mis pulmones arden, que mis piernas se entumecen. La oscuridad me hace andar a ciegas, tropezando con las piedras. Mis oídos se ensordecen ante las ráfagas de las balas, hacen que mi corazón galope, hace que mis instintos me guíen, para continuar. Las gotas de agua están volando al igual que el plomo en el aire. Saltó ante el estallido cerca de mis pies, hace que la suela de mis zapatos cree una nube de polvo de la arena estéril. La voz de mi madre suena en un grito desgarrador: "¡Juliana!". Quiero detenerme pero ese ese deseo ferviente por vivir que me hace apretar los dientes, sujetar mis dedos a la vida. ¡Corré!, grita mi subconsciente, "¡no te detengas!", mi corazón se hunde ante esto, ante el egoísmo por querer seguir en este mundo. Una bala casi rosa un costado de mi cuerpo, la capucha de mi sudadera negra se baja por la ventisca nocturna. La luna y las estrellas, se ven demasiado prominentes desde este lugar abandonado. El hedor de gasolina me marea. Mis pies se tambalean, pero tengo que recomponerme, correr en zigzag. No escucho más a mi madre, no siento el sonido de sus pies seguirme. Estoy tratando, pero quiero llorar, un nudo me aprisiona el pecho. Las detonaciones no paran, escucho las voces de mis persecutores, son solo sombras a la distancia. El rugido del motor me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Puedo divisar los faros de la camioneta, están intermitentes, el rojo tinta mi rostro. Voy a vivir, eso rueda por mi cabeza, mi corazón está haciendo un esfuerzo, estoy sin aliento, asustada, temerosa, mis piernas palpitan. Nadie puede salvarme, solo yo. Mamá no me sigue, su voz sigue en mi cabeza, el alarido.

El sonido de la puerta del asiento copiloto se abre. Veo los ojos azules del Chino en la oscuridad. Algo un último esfuerzo, a pesar de que no puedo más, estoy cubierta de sudor, con el cabello pegado a mi frente. Me impulsó, saltó prácticamente ante el sonido estremecedor, antes de que las balas se impacten contra mí. Logro deslizarme, cierro la puerta por inercia y por esa misma fuerza el Chino pisa el acelerador. Las balas siguen tras de nosotros como una jauría de perros. Pero no importa, no tanto como el pesado cemento que se derrama en mi estómago. Veo las líneas curvilíneas del desierto sombreadas por la oscuridad. Las luces de la camioneta se apagan. El silencio es desvanecido por las llantas sobre el terreno terroso, por los baches que nos hacen pegarnos de bruces contra el techo de piel sintética. Todo mi cuerpo esta rígido, como el cadáver del Chino en su momento, helado como el frío del viento desierto de las noches. Mis ojos están desenfocados, porque aun siento el aliento de mis persecutores en respirar en mi nuca. El ladrido de los perros, el camino empedrado, los animales de la zona. Todo se mezcla, el aullido de los coyotes, la forma en que la luna alumbraba nuestra marcha. No siento nada, no siento miedo, no siento terror, no siento tristeza, estoy ahí impávida, estancada en ese momento, con la inyección de adrenalina lanzando mi corazón al mil por hora. Veo al Chino. Sus ojos azules concentrados en salir de aquí, está igual de tenso que yo, aprieta sus dientes, su mandíbula se endurece. Sus dedos palidecen ante el aferramiento en el volante. Sus ojos están ardiendo de dolor. No se gira al verme, solo pisa el acelerador, salimos proyectados buscando la forma de salir de aquí, con las luces apagadas, para disfrazarnos en la noche.

Cuando era pequeña le temía a la oscuridad. Odiaba ver la sombría silueta de mi mano, odiaba la forma en que los monstruos eran capaces de salir, estaba sola. Completamente pérdida en la deriva de mis pesadillas. La densa noche, me atrapaba, me asfixiaba, ahogaba, estrangulaba. Nadie me salvaba, solo yo, bajo las sabanas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos atrapados bajo el miedo. No puedo ni parpadear, el Chino no puede dejar de ver entre la oscuridad. Los faros siguen apagados, las estrellas centellan, no puedo diferenciar una constelación de otra. No es hasta que la tierra se transforma en asfalto, las piedras en líneas amarillentas, es ahí cuando puedo respirar nuevamente. Cuando siento la agitación, el dolor en todos mis músculos. Es ahí cuando todo llega tan de repente, como un tirón premeditado. Hay un desbordamiento de agua importante en mis ojos, mis dedos tiemblan cuando agarro la tela de mi pecho. La aprieto mientras gimoteo como un perro abandonado. Toda mi fortaleza se cae, derrumbándose así todas las piezas del rompecabezas. El sentimiento es arrollador. El estremecedor grito de mi madre, dice mi nombre, una y otra vez. Las balas cercanas. Entonces bajo la morada de la noche, con esa bella vista estrella digna de un momento de apreciación cae sobre mí la verdad más dolorosa que puedo sentir: Lupe está muerta.

Mi madre acaba de morir, no frente a mis ojos, porque mi egoísmo me cegó. Le di la espalda, corrí por vivir y ella cayó ante el revestimiento de las balas.

Con eso una estremecedora realidad se hace presente. Estoy sola, completamente, sé que el Chino no dará la cara por mí. Se irá, me alejara. Me las tendré que arreglar para sobrevivir, para que ellos no me encuentren. No más remolque en aquel parque de casas rodantes. No. El sonido de los borrachos ejerciendo la violencia contras sus mujeres, tampoco volverá a mí, ni los recuerdos más sombríos. No la tortura del volver al high school. Solo seré yo en medio de la nada. Sin esperanza, atientas, descalza.

—Voy a encender la radio—dice torpemente.

Veo sus dedos callosos rebuscando con mucho cuidado entre las estaciones. El estéreo está bastante dañado, pero aun así la música se dispersa en aquel ambiente filoso. Mis ojos están ocupados discurriendo un rio de agua. Pienso en las últimas palabras de mi madre, cuando nos lanzaron a la tierra infecunda, cuando nos hicieron correr por nuestras vidas. "¿Sera posible que nos perdonen?" le había dicho cuando intentaba removerme de mis ataduras. Vi como llevaban al Chino con punta de pistola hacía una camioneta. "¡Súbete!" le gritaron poniendo el cañón sobre su sien. El parecía demasiado empalidecido, temblaba ligeramente. Vi como los desataban ya dentro. Él los miraba confundidos. "Arranca". ¿Qué clase forma de torturar al Chino era dándole una herramienta para huir?, entonces lo vi pisar el acelerador, salió proyectado dejando una nube de polvo que me hizo toser. Los ojos oscuros del Alacrán se cernieron sobre nosotras, me estremecí ante su mirada, pero aún estaba siendo orgullosa y desafiante. "¡A él lo dejas escapar y a nosotras nos tienes aquí!" me quejaba. Él me apuntó con su arma y yo trague saliva. "El bato va tener que ver como el azar toma una importante decisión" nos decía dejando a relucir su acento norteño. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo para rozarla por mis mejillas. Intente no temblar, ni que las lágrimas impotentes me llenaran. Se dio la vuelta y desató mis amarres, al igual que de mi madre. "A la cuenta de tres, run señoritas, 1, 2, 3 ¡let's go bitches!" el sonido de la detonación ensordeció mis oídos. Mi madre me jaló del brazo y comenzamos a correr. Escuché la risa del Alacrán, aquella risa temible. Vi a mi madre, para girarme atrás, vi a sus hombres persiguiéndonos con perros a sus lados. El ladrido de ellos me traquetear. "Juliana, mija, pase lo que pase no veas a atrás" me suplicaba mi madre un maullido, la escuchaba agitada.

No veas a atrás.

Dejó que los recuerdos empiecen a disiparse en la ventana. Con la culpa arrastrándome entera. Entonces en medio de las sombras una figura permanece quieta aun lado de la carretera, un momento tan pausado como ver el aleteo de una mosca en cámara lenta. Una figura de capucha negra—similar a la mía—, descubre su rostro mientras los faros iluminan su cuerpo, pálida, sus ojos son claros, su cabello es casi blanquecino y corto, no tiene cejas, pero hay en su mirada un pozo negro. Uno que te inquieta lo suficiente. La veo llevar sus dedo índice para presionarlo contra sus labios "Shh..."cuando pasamos de ella, giró para ver su silueta disolverse en la oscuridad. Entonces siento un ardor en el dorso de mi mano izquierda. Un quejido lastimero sale de mis labios. El Chino se voltea a verme.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunta.

Salgo de mi estupor para decirle: —sí.

Él vuelve a la carretera. Yo veo en el dorso de mi mano una pequeña cortada. Arde levemente como en mi mente la figura distante de aquella mujer.

De un momento a otro la las gotas de agua manchan los cristales del parabrisas. La tormenta se afloja dejando que la lluvia torrencial se cierna sobre nosotros. No sé a dónde vamos, el aguacero mancha los cristales y la luz solo vislumbra las borrosas líneas de la autopista. Es tierra árida encharcándose lo que se ve a los lados. El Chino sigue pareciendo estólido. Aun cuando aprieta la mandíbula y un patrón de lágrimas se traza en una línea serpenteante sobre sus pómulos. Parece que sus ojos hielo arden ante la impotencia. No tenemos cabeza para pensar, él esta abrumado por su resurrección y yo estoy terriblemente confusa y asustada como para cavilar algo razonable. De hecho me niego a parar de llorar. Incluso cuando me pongo más calmada y me acurrucó en mi asiento. Las lágrimas gotean como la llave de agua mal cerrada de nuestra casa rodante del parque donde vivíamos. Mi madre solía darme una reprimenda por no cerrarla bien. Pienso si ahora me reñiría por estar llorando y no poder concebir algo racional.

Para cuando el cielo comienza a iluminarse tiñéndose de lila es cuando el Chino frena, de un pisotón que casi me envía por inercia lejos de mi asiento. Las llantas se raspan en el asfalto y veo el humo elevarse. El Chino parece jadear, una capa de sudor cubre su frente. Sus ojos están rojos, las venas se remarcan en sus globos oculares. Las manchas de las lágrimas quedaron de recuerdo en su rostro. Lo veo presionar sus dedos con más fuerza sobre el volante antes de escucharlo gritar ahogadamente, no palabras, solo sus emociones que escalan por salir.

— ¡Maldición!—grita después calando hondo el aire.

Golpea el volante haciendo sonar el claxon. Sobresaltándome de ante mano antes de ver como deja caer su rostro sobre este. Por primera vez, aun vagando en el miedo, sintiéndome como un fantasma que presencia todo su desgarre emocional titubeo al elevar mi voz.

—Chino...—la inseguridad en mi voz hace que salga bajito.

Él eleva su mirada.

Algo curioso pasa y es que no veo al Chino. No veo sus ojos impregnados de testosterona y desgane. No, es aquella mirada insipiente, es la mirada asustada de un hombre que no logro reconocer. Que tiembla, en vez desafiarme. No me grita como las otras veces, ni me ve esperando a que guarde silencio. Es una mirada de temblor que pide a gritos que le salven.

—...No soy el Chino—sentencia como cuando nos reencontramos en la morgue.

Cuando escapó de los brazos amorosos de mi madre, cuando rehuyó de mi mirada. Pero me ve a los ojos firmemente. Presiono mis labios resecos y quebradizos, sintiendo el ardor. Estamos en un silencio tenso, en medio de la carretera, esperando a que las palabras broten.

—Te creo—digo resignada volviendo a ver hacia la ventana en busca de civilización.

Aun con el sentimiento vago de la cercanía de la muerte presionado sobre mí.

El vuelve a arrancar mientras siento su mirada de vez en cuando. Yo me encojo en mi asiento dejando que las lágrimas vuelvan a esparcirse. No le pregunto quién es él, ni siquiera le pido una explicación. Estoy probablemente sola con un desconocido que hace unos días creía que era mi papá, escapando por una calle sin escapatoria.

Si.

Vaya mierda cargaba bajo las suelas de mis zapatos.

Ni siquiera sabía que haría él conmigo. Si me dejaría en cierto punto y de ahí tendría que depender sola. De hecho no pensaba en eso. Solo pensaba en aquella carrera, esa de vida o muerte. No pensaba si me dejaría tirada o si decidiría que fuera su carga. Pero al menos en su mirada había algo que no existía en la del Chino: compasión.

Nos detenemos cuando una estructura aparece frente a nosotros, aun costado de la carretera. Un hotel aparece, desierto, con un par de autos estacionados. Veo como el Chino maniobra el volante para meterse dentro. Suspiro al saber que este puede ser el final de nuestra aventura juntos. Ni siquiera pienso en las palabras de despedida o en lo que va a decirme. Se estaciona cerca de la entrada y deja escapar un suspiro.

Lo veo registrar en sus bolsillos. No hago nada, no me muevo. Soy una estatua petrificada. Él está poniéndose en acción, quizás me deje un par de billetes y me obligue a quedarme aquí.

—Supongo que este es el adiós—por fin mi voz se enciende en medio del silencio y del calor sofocante.

Él me ve por un instante.

—Estamos lo suficientemente lejos—sentencio—, para descansar y para poder enfriarnos la cabeza, tenemos que saber a dónde vamos y como llegar ahí—entonces mis ojos viajan a los suyos cuando escucho las palabras salir el plural.

— ¿V-vamos?—repito temblorosa por miedo a equivocarme.

—Si—reafirma—, no pienso dejarte aquí.

Salimos del automóvil. Mis piernas duelen, por fin puedo sentir otro dolor aparte del que está enterrado en mi pecho. Cada paso que doy es tembloroso. Evito las lágrimas porque sé que sería sospechoso para los que atienden la recepción. Algo sorprendente ocurre, el Chino pasa su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para confortarme. Un rasgo que no es de él—nunca fue el padre más cariñoso—. Me guía por la entrada a la recepción. El aire acondicionado golpea mi piel mientras el olor a rancio hace que arrugue mi nariz. La mujer en la recepción lima sus uñas mientras parece distraída en una revista de chismes.

El Chino carraspea cuando estamos frente a ella. Lo ve y se queda estática. Como todas las mujeres que he conocido que miran al Chino. Este parece incomodo ante los ojos de la mujer. La mujer no habla español, aunque es claro porque estamos en un país anglosajón—aun habiendo una gran cantidad de latinos radicados aquí—. Él pide una habitación con dos camas. De paso lo escuchó preguntar si existe alguna estación de gas. La mujer parece simplemente limitarse a darle las llaves y las indicaciones.

Contuve el aliento en toda esa pequeña conversación. El Chino sigue teniendo su brazo protector sobre mí cuando volvemos a caminar hacía el pasillo con las habitaciones. Veo la llave ser sujetada en sus manos el nueve esta borroso en tinta de rotulador en el llavero de madera. Vuelvo a respirar cuando estamos frente a la habitación. Él abre la puerta haciendo ademan de que entrara primero. Veo solo el ventilador de techo a punto de caerse y el papel tapiz sucio. La alfombra del suelo está rota, lo que era antes un azul celeste está casi de color verde musgo. Sé que no es momento de pensar en los horrorosos edredones de flores, porque realmente siento un agujero negro en el estómago que crece con el paso de las horas. El Chino esta mudo, no habla solo se desploma en una de las camas dejándose caer.

Yo en cambio lucho con las ganas de vomitar.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama libre. La ventana está cubierta de una delgada cortina de color blanco. La incertidumbre se adueña de mí. Siento que no voy a estar completamente tranquila hasta que sepa que estoy muy lejos de él. Me estremezco al recordar sus manos recorriendo mis brazos desnudos, su voz hace eco en mi cabeza: "Te prometo que vamos a pasar un buen momento". Es en ese momento en que la bilis sube a mi garganta. El tremendo asco me hace dar una gran carrera al baño y dejar escapar el vómito contra la taza del váter. Escuchó las pisadas del chino aproximarse mientras el sudor frío recorre mi tez y me concibo realmente sucia.

Su mirada penetra mi cuerpo.

Elevo la vista lejos del vomito para verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Luce realmente algo indeciso—entre entrar o quedarse ahí—, yo le miró con los ojos hechos agua nuevamente.

Esta vez entra y se arrodilla a mi lado.

—Juliana—me llama.

En cambio me envuelvo en un trance. Sigo pensando en la carrera final. La voz de mi madre, las luces intermitentes frente a mí, el deseo de vivir pegado en mi paladar. Mis pies aferrándose a seguir corriendo. Todo eso martillea mi cerebro una y otra vez, golpeando con fuerza dejándome aferrada a ese sabor incoloro.

Él vuelve a decir: —Juliana.

Sus manos callosas y grandes posan sobre mi espalda con miedo a romperme. Yo soy más fuerte que esto. Puedo ser obstinada como el Chino. Puedo ser valiente y limitarme a sobrevivir, puedo resistir lo suficiente para no morir. La carrera aun no finaliza, no estoy a salvo. Sigo corriendo.

Pero ahora, sin nada, con los pies ligeros.

—Yo...—me rompo a llorar en sus brazos.

Nos acurrucamos en la baldosa blanca con rastros de mugre del baño.

...

No teníamos un plan de acción. Ni equipaje. Ni mucho dinero.

Así que en dado caso que pensaras que todo iba a estar bien, la verdad no estaba llevando la chingada. El Chino estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras yo permanecía inmutable en el lavabo. Discutía en voz alta consigo mismo después de darse cuenta la carga inútil que resulte ser para él—seguía necio en dejarme—. Primero pensó a donde iríamos, después me dijo que me contaría toda su experiencia con la muerte. Lo único malo es que el dinero escaseaba y los tipos pueden estar más cerca de nosotros.

—Vamos a ir a México—dijo después de un tiempo.

Yo seguía tallando mis manos con jabón intentando eliminar las esporas de los malos recuerdos. Veo la cortada de reojo—a través de la espuma generada por el jabón—, los recuerdos de los ojos absorbentes, me hacen tiritar por un momento. Vuelvo a lo mismo. Lavándome las manos como si fuera Pilato. Esto es una mierda. No pienso en comer, no pienso en dormir, no pienso en nada más que escapar de aquí.

— ¿Cómo piensas cruzar a México?—cuestionó cerrando el grifo para salir y verlo desmoronado completamente.

—No lo sé, solo sé que si nos quedamos aquí corremos peligro. Juliana si escapamos a México será difícil que nos encuentren, aparte deje algo en México pendiente—escuchó su voz ensombrecerse.

Su mirada se endurece y yo cruzo los brazos.

—'Ta bueno—digo ya rindiéndome.

No tengo cabeza ahora para pensar en algo coherente.

Terminó acostándome en la cama vacía y me acurruco.

Me abrazó a mí misma pensando que son los brazos suaves de mi madre, pensar en mi madre me hace volver a llorar. Lo hago en silencio esta vez. Tengo buenos recuerdos con ella, a pesar de las dificultades. Pero ahora solo pienso en las cosas malas, en su mirada de decepción cuando miraba la boletas de calificaciones, cuando los oficiales solían llevarme a casa después de un acto de rebeldía. La forma en que parecía lamentarse la insolencia de mi parte. Era una chica fuerte, mamá lo dijo cuando era pequeña, siempre lo ratifique con el paso del tiempo. Ahora era solo un cascaron tembloroso que no dejaba de llorar y lamentarse.

— ¿Juliana?—la voz del Chino me sacó de los malos tragos.

— ¿Qué?—dije de mal humor.

—No estás sola, yo voy a seguir contigo.

Cuantas veces quise escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Demasiadas para ser exacta. Él nunca las dijo, solo me miraba con enfado y pensaba que era un caso perdido. Una manzana que se podría. Incluso llegue a pensar que mi madre tenía la misma conclusión sobre mí.

Era un caso sin esperanza.

—Ya, Chino.

—León—me giré para ver como tenía la mirada desenfocada en el papel tapiz frente a él.

— ¿Qué?—logré decir.

—Mi nombre es León.

Así fue como empezó todo, con ese nombre.


	2. II

II.

La infame noche se apega a mí.

La cortada deja de arder en el dorso de mi mano, pero toda esa noche tuve una mezcla de escenarios. Desde el correr por el desierto, hasta el pozo negro de aquella figura femenina. En la tarde después de ese rompimiento por mi parte, no me permite derramar más lágrimas. Mi sangre se tambaleaba, en esa composición de sucesos que dieron fin a quedarme estancada en aquella cama, acurrucada buscando mi propio confort. La voz de León—era más fácil llamarlo de esa manera— fue directa cuando me contó su plan de irnos a México: "¡¿Qué opción tenemos Juliana?! Van a venir a por nosotros si nos quedamos". Vague dubitativa por mucho tiempo hasta que en cierto periodo me quede de frente al techo. Me di cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que me atara a este país, no tenía nada porque quedarme, incluso si era este mundo. El deseo por sobrevivir sobrepaso mi compasión, mi propio corazón. Entonces me quede inmutada, como un ser fantasmal que era expectante en saber ¿qué va a pasar esta vez?, ¿A dónde iríamos cuando nos encontraran en México?, ¿saldríamos libres?, mi madre se perdió la oportunidad de tener esta laguna de dudas. Yo en cambio las tuve, junto al desasosiego. La comida incluso no era pasable, tenía un sabor acartonado, León me empujaba a comer: "Tienes que comer Juliana, te necesito fuerte". Con percibí la comida sinsabor, como el colorido sol del área desértica, era un gris absoluto para mí. No aprecien la belleza, ni de la horrible habitación, ni del papel tapiz floral, porque incluso la silueta de montañas que se sitúan lejos de la ventana eran feas, ¿esto es lo que hace la perdida?, perder el sentido de la belleza, del calor del sol.

La noche descendió entre una charla fría, no tenue, no compasiva. Fría y calculadora, donde el objetivo común de esta gran ecuación que escribimos en las paredes era sobrevivir al día de mañana. Entendí que la carrera seguía, que estaba corriendo contracorriente, un paso en falso y dejamos que nos arrastre.

Esa noche, fue en vela. Mis ojos no se cerraron en ningún segundo. De vez en cuando veía a León sentado en una esquina de la cama, con los hombros anchos igual de tensos, sus manos callosas estaban sobre sus mejillas. Lo vi, desenfocado, quizás intentando comprender el significado del universo, quizás buscando una respuesta más allá de lo convencional. Estaba asustado, tanto como un animal que sabe que pecera el peor de los tormentos. Lo miraba temblar ligeramente, su cuerpos se sacudía y tallaba la palma de sus manos contra su rostro, así sabía que estaba llorando, lo hace abiertamente, porque escucho su lamento. En cambio yo me acurruco en bajo ese cobertor que apesta a nicotina. Lloró en silencio, derramando lágrimas acristaladas, dejando que la mayoría de mis emociones que permanecían erguidas se flexionen. Intentó con mucho esfuerzo no sentirme mal, pero cae con pesadez una serie de verdades: era huérfana, había perdido a mis padres, un cartel va tras de mi cabeza. Son cosas que hacen que menos concilie el sueño. Los recuerdos que salpicaron esta noche fueron igual de imparables como la lluvia en la autopista, con los vidrios empañados por la corriente de agua, el limpiaparabrisas no podía hacer más que sacudir el agua empañando más el cristal.

Lo escuché rezar, el Chino no lo hacía abiertamente. Solo sabía que llevaba un escapulario debajo de su camisa, que lo tocaba de vez en cuando en sus momentos de inquietud. Mi madre tampoco fue tan creyente, porque había perdido el rastro de la fe con demasiada simpleza. ¿Qué hay de mí? Eso lo preguntas, yo en cambio no había tenido más expectativa. Había nacido en este hogar, donde la fe era un acto absurdo y donde la acción era lo más conveniente. Era más fácil saltar que esperar a que alguien te salve. Así que la fe fue ajena, la creencia en algo se basó solo en palabrerías de los vecinos más devotos.

"Tienes que confiar en mí, Juliana" me dijo esa mañana. Cuando el sol apareció, dándonos la visión que la oscuridad nos había arrebatado. Salimos a toda prisa de aquel hotel en busca de la gasera para llenar el tanque. León parecía decidido en ir a México y yo no podía protestar, porque mi cabeza estaba revuelta, como mis emociones. Incluso me sentía tan débil como un pedazo de papel empapado de agua. Treinta minutos, esos fueron eternos y silenciosos. Ni el ruido de la radio, ni el crujido del motor fueron tan ruidosos como el latido de mi corazón el movimiento ondeante del aire contra mi cabello. Juliana, Juliana, ¿cómo chingados terminamos aquí?, apoyada contra la puerta del automóvil esperando a divisar una gasera.

Mis ojos se intercalaban entre León y el camino desértico. Veía el fuego en sus ojos, ese que nunca vi en el Chino—los ojos del Chino estaban siempre apagados—. La decisión estaba apretada en su pecho, tanto como las remembranzas de los últimos días en mi cabeza. Quizás era esa apatía que sentía cuando no mire atrás lo que me está torturando lentamente. Destrozando mis huesos y triturándolos.

Fueron treinta minutos.

Entonces la gasera apareció frente a nuestras narices. León rápidamente se desvió de la línea vertical para irse transversal. Él se detuvo justo donde estaba el depósito de gas. Yo me salí tras de él mientras miraba como recargaba gas con torpeza.

—Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad—empezaba a decir revisando los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans sucios por el recuerdo del desierto y la lluvia—, vamos a buscar la forma de cruzar a Tijuana.

—Con qué dinero lo haremos—le inquirí totalmente agotada.

—Ya veremos cómo—susurraba—, solo tenemos que salir del país.

—Como sea— hable girando mi visión a donde estaba la pequeña tienda de conveniencia.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—me preguntó.

La única verdad es que el hambre se perdió lentamente. Se diluyó como un color en el agua. León parecía genuinamente preocupado, lo cual era nuevo para mí. Lo cual creo que era confuso para él. ¿Por qué preocuparse por mí?, no somos nada, quizás fue mi padre en otra vida, pero incluso así el Chino nunca fue la persona más interesada por mí. Prácticamente ignoraba mi existencia y nunca hubo un gesto, una pregunta, una buena acción. Solo era una capa gélida y un par de manos ásperas.

—Preocúpate de tus asuntos—dije irritada.

Puso su mano sobre mí hombro. Hubo cierta reticencia de mi parte ante su tacto. Parecía un padre, realmente, uno que si estaba interesado al menos un poco. Lo vi intentarlo al menos, intentar ser bueno conmigo. Ya que, estábamos en atrapados en la misma miseria.

—Juliana, escúchame bien. Esos tipos nos deben estar buscando—me tomó por los hombros con impaciencia. —, no van a parar hasta matarnos, así que hasta este momento yo soy todo lo que tienes y tú eres todo lo que tengo. Así que confía en mí, ok, trust me.

—Ok—dije encrespada...

No era la primera vez que robaba.

Había delinquido desde que cumplí doce. Quizás por el desapegó emocional hacía mi padre y la rabia infundada por su constante abandono. Tal vez por la grave situación financiera o por los molestos que eran mis compañeros de la escuela. No era mi primera vez haciendo eso. Pero al parecer si la de León. El tipo enserio no era el Chino, no se hubiera inmutado cuando entramos aquella pequeña tienda. Incluso pagó el gas. Le había dicho que distrajera al encargado. Que era un tipo delgaducho y estampado en tatuajes prácticamente borrosos. Yo en cambio me adentre a buscar snacks y un par de bebidas. La primera vez que robe alcohol fue con Colson Johnson. Un tipo rubio que parecía el típico fuck boy americano. Era solo otro chico del parque de casas rodantes. Éramos vecinos, su padre era un adicto al crack. Normalmente cuando fuimos chicos pasábamos nuestros ratos quemando hormigas con su lupa o llenando de agua los hormigueros para ver cómo se inundaban y la gran población de pequeñas creaturas rojizas se escapaba intentando sobrevivir. Apostábamos cuál de las hormigas sería la ganadora. Aunque al final daba igual, Colson las mataba a todas. Una diminuta masacre en masa. Colson tenía los ojos azules, igual de fríos que mi padre, pero cuando mataba aquellos animales, cuando los torturaba, algo cambiaba en sus ojos, como si hubiera encontrado a Dios.

Yo en cambio le miraba con fascinación. Porque era capaz de causar dolor y que pareciera indoloro a la vista de alguien más. Empezamos a fumar juntos a los 10 años, cuando robo una cajetilla de cigarrillos a su padre. Nos perdíamos en el terreno baldío cerca del parque. Donde un pequeño rio de drenaje salía por un ducto, un camino sinuoso y empedrado, cubierta de mala hierba. Nos sentábamos a la orilla. Era nuestro lugar a salvo. Poco después las hormigas fueron remplazadas por animales más grandes, por bichos más horrorosos. La lucha por sobrevivir fue remplazada por tortura. "Everybody dies, Jualiana" me decía, cuando me sentía completamente enferma de lo que hacíamos. Luego me daba el arma homicida y me hacía asesinarlos. Lo hice sin pensarlo, mi agarre al arma fue firme. Así aprendí que en la vida el más grande siempre busca exterminar a los más débiles, que si quieres vivir tienes que luchar por ser más fuerte.

Pensar en eso me hizo pensar en aquella carrera. Mi madre y yo éramos las hormigas. El agua era la lluvia de balas que iban en nuestra dirección. León era la meta. Me sentí bien por ser la más fuerte y después enferma por haber dejado a mi madre atrás. El remordimiento me arrastro como las olas en el mar. Quisiera ser con Colson, no tenía ninguna emoción. Todo fue algo vacío para él.

Así que ni siquiera me emocione. Solo era una estaca firme. Lo hice como él me enseñó. Quite etiquetas y metí los bocadillos bajo mi sudadera, al igual que las bebidas. Aun antes de eso, fingí rebuscar, repase cada pasillo, ante el sudor y el nerviosismo de León. Si alguien tenía que mentir iba a ser yo. Lo supe cuando mis manos quemaron, cuando tomé cada producto. Transgredir estaba en mi sangre. Nunca lo supe hasta hace poco. Salí de la tienda con la expresión relajada, pensaba en algo diferente. En la mirada segura de Colson y su mano aferrada en la mía. En lo asqueroso que era el alcohol y como no iba a volver a consumir nada como eso. Pensaba sus brazos larguiruchos y el sentimiento de protección. Fue un buen colega. Eso hasta que la policía vino por él. Resulto ser más que un asesino de bichos. Ni siquiera nadie pensó que Colson resultaría ser un tipo infame. Robó la pistola de su padre y después la llevó al instituto donde el resultado fue lo mismo que con las hormigas. Pocos sobrevivieron. Escapó, tan rápido como pudo lejos de la policía, su error fue volver a su hogar para matar a su padre.

¿Si vi todo?, estuve en el tiroteo. Me oculte uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres. Era como un cazador que buscaba una presa. Cuando abrió la puerta me apunto con el cañón de su arma justo frente a mis ojos. Lo vi como un cervatillo asustado. Recuerdo que yo jadeaba intranquila. Cuando simplemente bajo su arma. Él dijo: "I would never hurt you, Juliana". Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dirigió.

Nunca volví a saber de él.

Así que prácticamente toda mi infancia estuve conviviendo con asesinos. Escorias de la sociedad y me ensucie como ellos, aprendí patrones delictivos gracias a ellos. Según mi perspectiva de la sociedad, eso me marcaba seguir sus huellas. Aun por más que recuerdo la mirada estoica de Colson ante la muerte de toda la colonia de hormigas, me recrimino a mí misma porque también lo disfrute.

Cruce la puerta de cristal con toda la parsimonia del mundo, como si fuera solo una simple chica que no encontró lo que buscaba. Incluso logre enmascarar todo denotando una sutil irritación al no encontrar una bolsa de chips decentes—así pensé que se veía—. En fin el desasosiego en León era tan evidente como el terrible descompuesto por mi acción pasada. Quise relajar el ambiente cuando tapo el conducto de gasolina y puso la manguera en su lugar. Se escurrió en el asiento del conductor. Arrancó sin más dilación aunque exudaba más de lo normal. Saque los bocadillos y revise entre los snacks antes de por fin hablar.

Vi importante amenizar la zozobra que generaba el crimen.

—Definitivamente no eres mi padre—hablé sacando una fritura del envoltorio de plástico.

Rechinaba en mis dientes y la sal de mar se mezclaba en mi boca. Sin duda buen bocadillo para este momento.

Lo vi apretar la mandíbula. Creo que poco a poco aprendía sus gestos. Era fácil descifrar, un libro abierto. Como el tráiler de una película que te cuenta toda la historia y no necesitas tener que pagar por verla.

— ¿Por qué robar?—parecía querer darme un debate moral sobre el bien y el mal.

Algo curioso es que eso no existía para mí, eso quiero tratar: no todo puede ser bueno o malo. Quizás tal vez soy la razón de mi propia perdición, porque toda mi vida el buen ejemplo siempre falto en casa, quizás mi madre procuraba tener un poco de decencia, pero mi padre no era el mejor sujeto, ni los tipos que vivían en el parque de casas rodantes. Así que simplemente encogí mis hombros y me recompuso un poco de la sacudida de la figura de mi madre en mis pensamientos.

—Porque tenía hambre, porque tienes hambre—hable secamente.

Un gran atisbo de verdad en la realidad que se consume con el día tras día.

—Juliana eres mejor que eso—la típica verbosidad de student advisor.

Lo recuerdo bien. Yo en la oficina del principal Reegan. Era lo de siempre, las personas más grandes y más adineradas me trataban de la forma más inhumana, que resultaba gracioso en mi que aquellos espectadores que aunque discernían con su forma de trato hacía a mí, resultaban simplemente quedarse impávidos ante lo que moralmente está mal—por eso siempre he odiado las charlas de moralidad—. Así que como me enseñó mi padre, tenía que dejar blandir la otra mejilla. La venganza sin lugar a dudas fue una estipulación más en mi gran hoja de vida. Ni fue tanto, solo quizás una riña defendiendo mi honor. Claro que termine siendo yo la única provocadora de violencia y fui llevada directo con Reegan. Una charla sin duda tan glacial como el mismo invierno. Fue claro: "if you continue like this you will be expelled from school". Prácticamente una carta de advertencia para mi propia liquidación. Al final termine de visita con Tim, el student advisor. De hecho pasamos una tarde de férreo silencio, donde el intentaba mostrarme que era más que una chica perteneciente de una minoría y que le puedo añadir era pobre. Tim solía decirme: "you are better than this", todo el chingado tiempo.

Así que lo que León decía me tenía tan sin cuidado.

—Deja de repetir palabras—hablé con seriedad.

—No robes más—espetó.

—¿Nunca has tenido hambre León?—me gire para verle—, todos tenemos hambre, a veces no hay dinero pa' comer, a veces uno se tiene que fregar trabajando todo el puto día, igual no alcanza, a veces uno tiene que hacer cosas malas, es simple supervivencia—volvía perderme en la carretera desértica.

Quedamos estáticos, en un sólido mutismo.

—No deberías tener ese pensamiento Juliana, siempre acarrea peligro.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de envolvernos de nuevo en la ola de silencio.

...

—Repíteme todo.

—Bien, que vamos a cruzar la frontera a Juárez.

— ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

— ¡Juliana por favor!—me amonestó—hay un tipo que nos va a cruzar.

—Nada es gratis.

—Si, por eso necesitamos dinero.

—Ósea todo lo que te queda.

—Es lo mejor.

—Espero que tengas contemplado como vamos a sobrevivir después de esto.

...

La vida en la frontera mexicana se basó solo en aguantar el día a día, como viniera. El cruce fue un momento de alta tensión. Escondidos en el fondo de un camión, bajo un fondo falso. El chaparro nos cruzó a Juárez, pidiendo de precio casi todo el dinero que teníamos. No había alternativa, no cuando el rostro del Chino aparecía en los carteles de se busca. Fue bastante apático con nosotros. Permanecimos un buen rato sentados en la oscuridad, bajo el calor que nos hacía sudar. Asustados, rígidos, esperando. El chaparro tenía un contacto en la caseta para cruzar, lo dejaría pasar sin ser tan estricto en los protocolos. Así que estuvo bien. Nos tambaleábamos por los baches. Nos dejó en un lugar más alejado de la caseta ahí es cuando empezamos a partir por nuestra cuenta. Aislados en una ciudad desconocida, teníamos que emprender la laboriosa acción de sobrevivir. El poco dinero que quedó sirvió para rentar un cuartito de una sola cama. Sin dinero no hicimos otra cosa que trabajar, por el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Para su pesar León aprendió el trabajo físico de estar cargando costales de cemento, de estar mezclando y apaleando, ayudando a levantar muros. Era ayudante de un maestro albañil, normalmente era la burla de sus compañeros, por la dificultad que le causaba las tareas que se le asignaban. Por suerte la constitución física del Chino era de vital ayuda, la fuerza bruta pudo ser utilizada a su favor, con el paso del tiempo se adaptó a la cadencia y a los estragos. Yo en cambio a pesar de su negativa, comencé a trabajar de mesera en una taquería. Lo combinaba con pequeños trabajos como ir a asear la casa de la señora que nos rentaba el cuarto Doña Chayo. Con el poco dinero que ganábamos almacenábamos una parte por emergencia—como salir corriendo si ellos se encontraban cerca—, lo demás se iba a alimento y artículos de uso diario, como artículos de higiene personal. De un momento a otro la rutina no me supo tan mal, incluso llegamos a aprender a convivir. Aprendíamos cada día de nosotros mismos y nuestras capacidades. Para la segunda semana había dejado de llorar con respecto a mi madre y de vez en cuando la cortada me ardía—era superficial así que no le di importancia—, a veces León me contaba un poco de su vida anterior, su voz era una mezcla de añoranza. Yo en cambio le ofrecía el lado de la carencia y le contaba sobre las cosas horribles que vi en ese parque de casas rodantes. Hablábamos, en las noches, cuando estábamos sintiendo la profunda soledad, sobre temas de interés popular, me contaba sobre su afición por las películas históricas y yo le contaba mi afición de ver los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa con anhelo. Claro que compramos ropa, pero era de segunda mano, de vez en cuando en casa de doña Chayo solía pedirle permiso para usar su máquina de coser para hacerle algunos cambios a la ropa que compraba. Lo hacía entretenida repitiendo una y otra vez una canción que solía escuchar Colson. A veces remendaba la ropa de León que terminaba rota por su descuido.

El mes fue relativamente tranquilo.

Eso hasta que...

Estaba atendiendo una mesa en la taquería cuando los vi llegar desde lejos, sacando las pistolas. Nunca había sido tan discreta y había salido sin decir nada. Intenté parecer tranquila mientras tomaba mis cosas y emprendía camino hacía donde estaba León trabajando. Verme llegar, empalidecida y temblorosa fue suficiente para que el manchado de cemento y con los ojos cansados entendiera que estaba pasando. La huida fue tan rápida, todo tan vertiginoso. Tomamos las mochilas y salimos de ahí hacía la estación de autobús. León rezaba en voz baja, incluso cuando compramos los boletos a Ciudad de México o cuando estuvimos esperando a que saliera. Fue un alivio partir. Sentados en nuestros propios asientos. La cortada comenzó arderme después de un momento, yo estaba sentada en el pasillo cuando una mano huesuda y fría se puso sobre mí hombro. León dormía por el agotamiento emocional que significo todo. Cuando alce la mirada vi una figura encapuchada, por un momento creí ver el vacío de las hendiduras oculares de una calavera, pero en cambio fueron transformados en ojos claros y grandes, sin brillo. La piel era tan blanca, como la de los muertos que velaban en las noches. Sus labios morados, no había cejas en su rostro, lo cual dificultaba entender su expresión, pero se mantuvo estoica. Iba a protestar cuando su agarre fue fuerte pero me silenció con su dedo índice sobre sus labios: "Shhh..." me había hecho. Entonces se perdió entre el angosto pasillo.

Cuando sentí un ligero escozor en mi muñeca izquierda, baje la manga de mi sudadera negra—la misma que use en mi travesía por el desierto—, para ver una línea de color negro con los bordes rosados, ardía demasiado, pero apreté los dientes para no quejarme. Aquellos ojos volvieron a mi cabeza. Entonces León despertó de en una sacudida. Abrió los ojos jadeantes y cristalinos. Decidí hacerle plática para borrar la perturbación de él.

—Está peligroso la verdad—susurré.

—Conozco gente en la ciudad—habló con una falsa confianza en su voz—, quizás podamos alojarnos. Tenemos algo juntado—lo vi rascar sus barba cortada antes de mirarme con sus ojos azules—lo bueno es que los viste.

—Eran muy fáciles de reconocer a esos weyes, se les veía las armas a kilómetros. No eran discretos en lo absoluto. —pensé en la posibilidad de que quisieran armar un gran bullicio.

—Lo que me preocupa es que nos sigan a la ciudad.

—Hubiera sido más fácil que nos hubiéramos dividido—le dije con cierta exasperación en mi voz.

—No iba a dejarte sola por tu cuenta, menos en el estado en que estabas—aun lo seguía, solo que se me daba aparentar mejor la mancha de tristeza.

—Tú si estás loco—finalice.

Algo en su mirada se pintó de nostalgia, era como cuando ves un azul descolorido en el agua del mar.

—Sabes me recuerdas a mi hija—me quise reír pero realmente su mirada denotaba mucha tristeza.

—Pues al parecer soy tu hija.

—No, la de mi otra vida—aclaraba algo reticente en revelar—, al menos no pienso dejarte a ti a tu suerte, como la deje a ella y a sus hermanos.

—Casi no cuentas mucho sobre esa cosa imposible científicamente que te ocurrió—él se rio con tristeza antes de limpiar las suaves lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Te lo contare todo cuando lleguemos a la Ciudad.

—Al menos cuéntame algo ahorita.

—Está bien—suspiró resignado.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu hija la que te recuerdo?

—Eva.

Le di una leve sonrisa.

—He de suponer que debe ser igual de imposible de tratar que yo—intenté animarlo un poco dándole un codazo.

— ¡Oye!—se quejó—, tal vez, pero tu estas un poco más leve.

Nos terminamos riendo del pasado.

...

Cuando León y yo llegamos a la Ciudad de México recorrimos sus intrincadas calles, bajo la facilidad de su guía. La forma en que caminaba era tan familiar para él, hasta su mirada sucumbía ante la nostalgia. Me guiaba con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, como si fuera ya una costumbre protectora. Me contaba algunas cosas sobre la Ciudad y yo estaba perdida entre el mar de gente. Íbamos en dirección a buscar asilo con Camilo Guerra, al parecer León pensaba que era el único que podía ayudarnos. Entonces cuando íbamos a cruzar una calle, pensé en preguntarles: ¿Alguna vez has tenido un encuentro con un espíritu celeste?

Esta pregunta es tan estúpida. Ahora lo único que puedo pensar es en margaritas, en la fracción de oxigeno que respiramos al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo puedes saber que algo está punto de cambiar?, pienso en líneas transversales que junta verticales. Nunca había conocido a alguien que me dejo en un profundo estatismo. Recuerdo quedarme un poco quieta, bajo el escozor con más fuerza de ambas cortadas—la del dorso de mi mano y la muñeca— cuando esa chica de ropa cara, con aquellos jeans que se amoldaban a su delgada figura y aquella ropa que le hacía parecer ligera, con su cabello levemente trenzado de los lados pasaba por mi lado. Fueron el océano profundo en sus ojos, los que me hicieron inmutarme, estancarme y todos los sinónimos que podrían discurrir de mis palabras. Aunque no fui la única, León se quedó tan estático como una piedra, con la cara tan pálida y sin aliento. No detuvimos al otro lado de la calle, para visualizar mejor la situación. La chica parecía no tener alma, mientras un chico parecía apabullarla con una sorta de palabras que no puedo descifrar cuales son.

— ¿La conoces?—le pregunte al ver a León con los hombros caídos y la mirada apesadumbrada. Sus labios temblaron levemente, vi como el agua se formaba en sus ojos cristalinos.

—Es mi hija, Valentina—habló recuperando la compostura pero aun con la mirada afligida.

Yo en cambio parecía tan afectada como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo, uno que me impedía dejar de verla. Ahora me sentía como una psicópata que había encontrado a la presa perfecta a la cual acechar para después cometer el crimen. Ahora me sentí enferma al pensar en ella como una víctima y a mí como una completa criminal. Sacudí la cabeza intentando ordenar mis pensamientos. Pero el aliento se iba, mientras ella seguía dialogando fuertemente con aquel joven.

León me miró enarcando una ceja: — ¿Qué tanto miras a mi hija?

Salí de mi dilema ante su pregunta. Me puse en marcha haciendo que él me siguiera a pesar de que yo no sabía a donde transitábamos.

—Nada—hablé restándole importancia—, es que está bien bonita su ropa.

—Bueno pues parece que mirabas otra cosa—el tono sugerente no denotaba molestia, en cambio parecía tener un aire juguetón. Supongo que después de estar atrapados bajo el peligro del fuego armado a mi lado había aligerado un poco nuestra situación. Poco a poco todo se tornaba un poco más a una situación que abundaba en comicidad y poco de humor negro de vez en cuando.

— ¡No empieces!—hablé fingiendo molestia mientras continuábamos caminando.

—No, no empieces tú. Que eres muy evidente Juliana—me recriminaba muy a su pesar para después pasar un brazo por mi hombro, como se acostumbró a hacerlo—, aunque si se da se da.

Mis mejillas ya se estaban comenzando a colorear de una forma horrorosa. Como si un niño de cinco años hubiera pintado en mí con crayones rojizos. León enserio parecía disfrutar estos comentarios fuera de contexto.

—Ya como sea—quise acabar con su prolongada burla.

—Ya te contare yo todo—fue lo último que dijo antes de que el silencio nos volviera a callar las palabras.

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no pude dejar de pensar en aquella chica. No sé, no existen los flechazos o el amor a primera vista. De hecho todo eso me parece bastante sobrado por ahora, dada la gravedad de mi situación actual. Claro está que sigo teniendo los ojos levemente endulzados por el ligero encuentro. Mierda, ahora me siento un poco psicópata. Más de lo normal.

—Solo respira Juliana—me dijo León cuando estábamos en la dirección de Camilo Guerra—, pase lo que pase no te enturbies los pensamientos.

No creo que los ángeles, absolutamente no soy uno. Ya tengo bastante arraigada la ponzoña de mi padre, pero...me pareció ver uno y hasta ahora por lo que se llama Valentina, sus ojos son color cielo. Solo quiero saber porque se atoró en mi cabeza, porque me arrebato la falsa parsimonia que había adquirido a pesar de la angustia que estaba drenando mi sangre.

Valentina.

Creo que me gustó algo más que su ropa, eso me tiene completamente consternada.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en la plataforma. Esta historia fue escrita para Wattpad ahí están los 28 capítulos.


End file.
